Homework
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: Piers-cowok kece tapi pendiam di kampusnya-sedang mengerjakan tugas makalah biologi ketika malaikat mendatanginya secara tiba-tiba. Udah ngerjain tugas Mr. Redfield? #PiersNivans #HelenaHarper #ResidentEvil. MY VERY FIRST FF OF RESIDENT EVIL!


**Homework**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Piers Nivans, Helena Harper, and other RE's casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

WARNING!

FF ini merupakan FF pertama **Allamanda Cathartica** dan didedikasikan untuk PIERS NIVANS tercinta. **OOC** , **college-life** , dan **drama** banget. Harap siapkan plastik untuk muntah.

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **CAPCOM** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE

.

.

"Argh, _damn it_!"

Seorang cowok bertubuh kekar dengan rambut cokelat potongan pendek dan kaus tipis abu-abu tengah berkutat di hadapan sebuah laptop yang menyala. Cowok itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menetralkan pikirannya.

"Oke, oke, _relax_. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Piers. _Deadline_ masih 10 jam lagi."gumamnya.

DRRT! DRRT!

Ponsel di sampingnya bergetar, dan cowok bernama Piers Nivans itu pun hanya mengernyit. Ia meraih ponsel itu, kemudian membuka _lockscreen_ -nya, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Udah ngerjain tugas Mr. Redfield?_

"Kebetulan banget."gumam Piers, lalu ia menarikan jemarinya di atas _keypad_ ponselnya.

PIP!

 _On the way. Kenapa emang?_

Piers menatap tumpukan buku referensi di sampingnya, kemudian membuka beberapa halaman dan mulai mengetik berdasarkan apa yang ada pada buku itu, "Gua harap Mr. Redfield masih mau nerima makalah bobrok ini."

DRRT! DRRT!

Piers mengernyit heran. _Apa lagi?_ ; batinnya, nestapa. Waktu berjalan terus, sedangkan makalah biologi yang tengah ia ketik pun belum mencapai bab 3– _all thanks to_ Mr. Redfield yang meminta agar bagian tinjauan pustaka diperbanyak.

 _Boleh ke rumahmu? Aku butuh banyak konsultasi_

Piers mengerjap beberapa kali. Heran. Pertama kalinya ada cewek yang mau mampir ke rumah dia. _Tumben banget_ ; batin Piers. Tanpa pikir panjang, Piers pun mengiyakan rekan ceweknya itu.

PIP

 _Mampirlah. Lumayan, nemenin malam minggu_

Membaca pesannya, membuat Piers terkikik sendiri. Kok, dia terkesan kayak cowok galau karena ngejomblo, ya? Entahlah. Hanya Piers, _author_ , dan Tuhan yang mengerti dirinya saat ini.

"Seenggaknya, gua gak sendirian ngerjain makalah ini."gumamnya.

Dan tangannya pun kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya, mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda tadi karena membalas pesan temannya.

-XOXO-

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Piers segera keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

CKLEK

"Malam, Piers!"

Piers terbatuk pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan mempersilahkan cewek itu masuk. Cewek rambut cokelat panjang, dengan tubuh semampai dan _hawk eyes_ yang menawan. Entah kenapa, Piers merasa kikuk di depannya. Terlihat dari tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengusap leher belakangnya–saking gugupnya.

"Aku.. nggak apa-apa, kan, ke sini?"tanya cewek itu, dengan suara lembutnya yang berwibawa.

"Eh.. nggak apa-apa, kok!"ucap Piers, cepat.

Cewek itu tersenyum, kemudian menunggu Piers menutup pintu dan membiarkan cowok tinggi tapi pendiam itu membawanya ke kamar. Cewek itu menatap interior rumah yang sederhana tapi elegan itu.

"Orangtuamu mana?"tanya cewek itu, dan Piers menengok.

"Mereka lagi ada _meeting_ perusahaan. Gue sendirian di rumah. Sebenarnya ada _housemaid_ , tapi dia lagi pergi ke supermarket."jawab Piers, diangguki cewek itu dengan lugu.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini cewek karismatik banget sih!_ ; batin Piers, berusaha menahan gejolak bahagianya yang terkesan ambigu–antara _excited_ karena ketemu doi atau mesum karena berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Ohh, begitu. Oke deh, kita mau ngerjain makalah dimana, Piers?"

Piers mengerjap pelan, kemudian tertunduk malu dan mengusap leher belakangnya lagi–tanda kalau gugup dia muncul lagi. Cewek di hadapannya pun hanya menatap Piers, menunggu jawaban dari cowok itu, "Ka-kalau di kamar gue, gimana?"tanya Piers, dengan gugup.

Cewek itu mengerjap pelan, kemudian tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, "Boleh.". Piers terkekeh pelan. Keluguan cewek itu benar-benar menghapus rasa _nervous_ -nya. Piers berjalan mendahului cewek itu, dan cewek itu pun mengekori Piers dengan setia.

 _By the way_ , doi Piers yang satu ini adalah Helena Harper, salah satu mahasiswi teladan sekaligus anggota BEM favorit di kampus Piers.

-HOMEWORK-

2 jam kemudian.

"Ini gimana, Piers?"tanya Helena, seraya menunjuk beberapa bagian bab makalahnya yang kosong.

Piers menatap _softcopy_ makalah Helena, kemudian meraih beberapa buku referensi di sampingnya dan membukanya perlahan. Helena mengamati apa yang Piers lakukan, dan ia menatap wajah lelah Piers yang benar-benar kentara.

"Capek, ya? Maaf, ya.."ucap Helena, dengan nada bersalah.

Piers menatap cewek di sampingnya, kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menepuk pundak Helena dengan bersahabat, "Nggak masalah, kok. Namanya juga ngebantuin."jawab Piers, diangguki Helena.

"Nggak heran kenapa banyak yang suka sama kamu, Piers."

Piers terdiam, kemudian menatap Helena dengan raut wajah bingung. Helena duduk dengan kaki disila, kemudian menatap Piers dengan tatapan teduh.

"Aku bukannya membuka beberapa rahasia kelas, tapi ini emang udah jadi rahasia umum dan kamu aja yang nggak peka."jelas Helena, memulai penjelasannya. "Beberapa cewek di kuliah malam suka sama kamu, Piers. Beberapa malahan anak-anak jetset yang kaya-kaya dan terkenal. Mereka sering ngodein kamu di sosmed, tapi kamunya nggak peka-peka.".

Piers mengusap wajahnya pelan, kemudian menatap Helena lagi. Helena berdehem pelan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku cuman heran aja, orang pinter plus cakep kayak kamu kenapa masih ngejomblo?"tanya Helena, lembut.

Demi rumah nanas Spongebob, suara lembut plus kata-kata berwibawa Helena benar-benar menghipnotis Piers. Piers menunduk malu, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Dia menatap Helena dengan tatapan teduhnya yang khas.

"Itu karena.. doi gue juga nggak peka-peka."jawab Piers, simpel.

Helena takjub. Jadi, Piers juga sedang menyukai seseorang? Helena benar-benar penasaran. Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah sepenasaran ini dengan rasa suka seseorang. Tapi, karena ini adalah Piers, maka rasa penasaran itu membuncah.

Bahkan dia sudah bersiap jika harus sakit hati. Simpel, karena Helena juga menaruh rasa yang sama pada Piers.

"Siapa?"tanya Helena.

Piers menatap Helena, menyelami _hawk eyes_ cewek 20 tahunan itu. Helena menatap _onyx eyes_ Piers dengan pandangan penasaran, seolah menjerat mata cowok itu untuk membalas tatapannya, masuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Cewek sebelah gue."

Hening absolut.

THE END

Well, thanks buat yang udah baca FF absurd ini yaaaa wkwkwk. Ini FF pertama **Allamanda Cathartica** , dan semoga kalian sukaa dengan pairing Piers/Helena ini (gue ngeship mereka OMG). Tapi tetep, Jake/Sherry selalu di hati!

Oki doki! Leave some reviews for this newbie FF, would ya?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2016**


End file.
